


Cerita (Sial) di Elevator (Sialan)

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BL, Elevator, M/M, humor receh, modus, saya lelah, slight HataJitsu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Jangan percaya kalau modus harus mencari kesempatan dulu baru memulai karena nyatanya kesempatan itu ada di mana saja asalkan kalian mau membuang malu demi melancarkan modus yang kentara tololnya./ BL, AU, humor receh. RnR?





	

**Title: **Cerita (Sial) di Elevator (Sialan)****

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning:** **BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh, hasil dari sesuatu yang saya janjikan akan di- _publish_ , ** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

**Dipersembahkan untuk dua orang yang suka saya panggil Rep dan Reg**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

_Jangan percaya kalau modus harus mencari kesempatan dulu baru memulai karena nyatanya kesempatan itu ada di mana saja asalkan kalian mau membuang malu demi melancarkan modus yang kentara tololnya_

.

.

.

Hatano memandangi tak sabar jam tangannya, jarum jam panjangnya sudah nyaris menunjuk ke angka tiga, tanda bahwa ia sudah menunggu sebanyak dua menit—dua menit astaga! Lama sekali!—sejak drama ini dimulai. “Oi, Miyoshi!” ia memanggil salah satu rekannya galak tak sabar.

“Apa?” Yang dipanggil balas bertanya santai, seolah tak merasa berdosa telah membiarkan mereka terjebak di sana.

Hatano mengepalkan tangan kuat, kalau saja bukan karena elevator yang penuh ia sudah lama siap melayangkan tinju mentahnya pada lelaki ternarsis satu kampus itu. “Hentikan drama tololmu dan keluar sana!” usirnya.

“Maaf? Kenapa aku yang harus turun?” Miyoshi jelas meminta penjelasan lebih.

Oh, demi Tuhan—atau apapun yang ada di atas sana—sungguh Hatano sudah sangat keras berusaha tak meledak di ruang sempit yang telah terisi penuh itu. “Karena kau mempermalukan kita semua di sini, bedebah! Aku harus bertemu kakek tua itu demi kelangsungan nilai akademikku!” hardiknya tanpa sensor.

“Kalau begitu kau saja yang turun dan sana naik tangga. Kudengar turun-naik tangga bisa membuatmu lebih tinggi,” sahut Miyoshi tanpa beban.

Hatano mendengus, sudah (lebih) kebal dengan ejek-mengejek perkara tinggi badan. “Setidaknya aku masih lebih elit daripada kau yang melancarkan modus di lift, Tuan Narsis,” balasnya.

“Oh? Aku tak heran itu penyebab mengapa kau selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk menggaet Jitsui,” cetus Miyoshi sembari memamerkan senyum kurang ajar.

“Haaaaahhh!?”

“Setidaknya Hatano- _san_ lebih baik dalam mengatur waktu dan tempat yang tepat,” Jitsui menimpali.

“Oh? Apa yang kulihat ini? Kau baru membela teman kencanmu? Tidak kusangka, Jitsui,” kekeh Miyoshi.

“ _Err_ ... oke, semuanya. Kalau kalian mau tahu ini sudah jadi empat menit menit,” Amari berbaik hati mengingatkan.

Kaminaga sudah memijat kening saking gagal paham. “Ujian ... ujianku ...,” lelaki itu bergumam pasrah, sepertinya ia akan melewatkan lagi hukuman dengan Profesor Howard Marks.

Tazaki berbaik hati menepuk punggung Kaminaga, memberi semangat tanpa suara. “Hei, bukan hanya kau yang akan dihukum nanti. Kelas kita hari ini sama, Kaminaga,” katanya menghibur sang rekan.

Odagiri mengirim sesuatu lewat LINE grup. _“Sudah lima menit teman-teman.”_

Fukumoto bergeming, sudah tahan banting memiliki momentum memalukan bersama kawan-kawan sejak SMA-nya. Amari sendiri hanya tertawa kaku sembari mengipasi bagian lehernya.

Sakuma menarik napas panjang, mengingat-ingat bagaimana drama memalukan ini bisa terjadi.

Semua bermula hanya ketika ia tengah menunggu elevator untuk naik ke lantai tempat kelasnya akan dimulai. Tahu-tahu, begitu elevator yang ditunggu tiba, ketujuh pria tanggung yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya kala masa SMA tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diundang dan langsung mendesaknya masuk. Sebagai mahasiswa yang lebih suka menerima jalan kehidupan, akhirnya pasrah saja harus berakhir di belakang lift. Sayangnya, nyatanya kesialan yang menimpanya bukan hanya itu. Tanpa diduga, seorang lelaki lain dengan poni flamboyan serta dikenal paling narsis seantero SMA (sampai di kampus sekarang pun julukan itu tak pernah tanggal dari dirinya, sih) ikut berdesakan masuk, mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian bersandar di sebelah kanannya dengan kaki kanan terangkat naik horizontal hingga memerangkap tubuh Sakuma di pojok sana. Bukan, itu belum seberapa. Sialnya, elevator yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba menjeritkan alarmnya dan enggan menutup pintu, memberi kode bahwa beban yang dibawanya melebihi kapasitas. Dan masalahnya, hingga sekarang tak ada yang mau mengalah turun dari lift dengan alasan juga sama-sama diburu waktu (Sakuma sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan alasan ini, terlebih Miyoshi).

Sakuma mengembuskan napas lambat, lelah dengan drama ini. “Biar aku saja yang turun,” ucapnya mengalah.

“Maaf sekali, Sakuma- _san_. Tapi aku tak bisa menurunkan kakiku,” sahut Miyoshi cepat, sembari memamerkan senyum rubahnya pada sang mahasiswa berambut jelaga.

_Andaikan kakimu itu tidak mengganggu._ Sakuma berusaha sabar menanggapi sifat Miyoshi yang memang seringkali bisa di luar akal manusia. “Kalau begitu turunkan kakimu,” suruhnya.

“Di bawah sini tidak ada tempat untuk sebelah kakiku,” Miyoshi membela diri.

“Heh, dustamu itu kelewat tolol, Tuan Narsis!” sembur Hatano dengan tubuh bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

Tazaki ikut menghela napas panjang. “Merpatiku saja pasti tahu kau berbohong, Miyoshi,” timpalnya.

“Tuan-tuan, maaf sekali tapi orang serupawan diriku tak mungkin menjadi pendusta. Jadi, bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian cepat keluar sehingga aku bisa menurunkan kakiku dari Sakuma- _san_?” balas Miyoshi lancar tanpa menyurutkan seringai busuknya—dijamin itu pasti cuma bualan.

“Setelah ada yang keluar pun kami yakin kau tak akan menurunkan kakimu, Miyoshi- _san_ ,” sahut Jitsui.

Odagiri dengan cepat mengetik dan mengirimkan LINE grup. _“Modus Miyoshi selalu tak pernah berakhir.”_

“Oiii, Miyoshii, aku hanya punya lima menit lagi sebelum Profesor Marks datang ke kelasku, astaga,” Kaminaga merengek bak balita yang tak dibelikan gula-gula.

“Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau turun dari sini dan naikilah tangga, Kaminaga. Kalau bisa ajak Tazaki sekalian,” suruh Miyoshi arogan.

“Hei, hei. Bukan hanya kalian yang sibuk, aku juga harus memberikan tugasku nih,” Amari akhirnya ikut buka suara.

Sakuma kembali mengembuskan napas lelah. “Biarkan aku pergi, demi dewa,” ia mendesah menahan malu. Pasalnya, kini drama mereka telah merekrut puluhan pasang mata mahasiswa yang tak sengaja melewati elevator.

Miyoshi sontak menoleh pada sang lelaki berambut jelaga. “Sakuma- _san_ , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri?” godanya sembari mengangkat dagu Sakuma dengan sebelah tangannya.

“HOEEKK! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MUAL, MIYOSHI!” Hatano sontak menghardik jijik.

“ _Yare yare_ , tahan dirimu sedikit, Miyoshi- _san_. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan perutku ingin memuntahkan kembali makan siangku,” Jitsui ikut menanggapi.

Sakuma buru-buru menepis tangan sang lelaki berponi flamboyan. “Miyoshi!”

“Ya, Sakuma- _san_?” Demi apapun, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa membalas tanpa malu bahkan malah semakin menaikkan sudut bibirnya?

“Dua menit, dua menit ...,” Kaminaga pasrah lahir batin jika seandainya Profesor Bohlam itu akan menghukumnya lagi—setidaknya kali ini Tazaki juga berada di jurang yang sama dengannya.

“MIYOSHI! DEMI APAPUN, CEPAT PERGI SANA!” Hatano mengusir tak sabar.

Tanpa diduga, Fukumoto melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu ke luar elevator secara sukarela. Seolah paham dengan sekumpulan pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya, lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap seluruh rekannya tanpa ekspresi berarti sebelum berucap, “Aku baru ingat kucing liar kemarin belum kuberi makan,” jelasnya datar.

Odagiri melebarkan mata, tampak teringat sesuatu sebelum kembali mengirimkan pesan di grup LINE. _“Aku harus mengembalikan buku dulu pada Yuuki-san.”_ Tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh, lelaki itu ikut melangkahkan kaki keluar dari elevator.

“Aku rasa naik tangga sampai lantai tiga bukan masalah,” Amari mengangkat bahu sejenak, kemudian melambaikan tangan sebagai gestur perpisahan dan ikut keluar dari dalam elevator.

Sesaat, alarm elevator berhenti berbunyi nyaring, tanda beban yang dibawanya tak sebanyak yang barusan. Perlahan, pintu elevator tersebut akhirnya menutup, mengakhiri drama gratis tontonan mahasiswa lain yang hadir di sana.

Yaah, tapi entah juga apa drama itu benar-benar berakhir atau masih berlanjut di dalam elevator tersebut.

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : Pertama-tama, biarkan saya meluruskan bahwa adegan di atas bagian Sakuma-Miyoshi pernah saya lihat secara live di suatu tempat yang tak ingin saya sebutkan namanya. Diulang, l-i-v-e. Saya lihat pake mata sendiri, betapa sangat anu fanservice tersebut. Cuma di sana mereka nggak sampe se-anu fanfiksi ini di mana Miyoshi keterlaluan agresif #jdesh. Dan iya, waktu itu lift saya sempet kelebihan beban HAHAHA #woi. Dan waktu itu saya cuma ke lantai dua, jadi liat fs mas-masnya sebentar banget sementara mereka masih naik ke atas /DOR.
> 
> Kedua, fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk dua orang terdekat saya di SMA yang kini di kampus yang sama berdua. Heh, Rep, ini nih yang kubilang di LINE. Gimana dengan modus anakku? Puas? #gak. Jangan lupa bilang ke si Reg, gue kangen kalian #eea #jdeengg. Kalo gue pulang pas libur semester kita kudu karoke ato jalan bareng (nobar deehh ato nggak), oke? #apa. Btw kalian udahlah ikut tenggelem yu ke fandom ini /kedipin ganjen/ #dibuang.
> 
> Ketiga, ini fanfiksi dibuat dengan sistem SKS (sistem kebut sejam) tanpa beta dll dll. Jadi maaf banget kekurangannya kebanyakan. Monggo silakan tuangkan komentar kalian di kolom yang tersedia, saya tunggu wkwkwk. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan sampai jumpa lagi!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
